Another Legend of Kushinada
by Taken by magic
Summary: After the issues grow more complicated, Momiji is told by her rapist that she will die if she doesnt give birth. But who is the father? Kusanogi or him?
1. 1: THE HIDDEN MESSAGE

Another Legend of Kushinada

I'm really excited to be writing my first story for you guys. I really hope that you will enjoy it. Also Plz Review!

Chapter1: After The Change

The beginning is the same from the original first episode, except that now, Momiji is in the hospital. When she awoke, she saw Kusanogi by the window, starring at her shamelessly. She started screaming and running around the room. "Hey! You- you can- Can you just stay still?" he yelled. Knowing Momiji, she fell over the medicine table, and her hospital gown showed her unmentionables "_damn!_" said Kusanogi. Momiji stood up, trying to maintain her dignity when her mother walked in. "Momiji? Is everything alright?" When she saw Kusanogi, she gasped with terror. Kusanogi had the nerve to punch her out. Momiji screamed and tried to run out the room. Kusanogi extended his arm, and grabbed Momiji's leg. "Let me go!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. There's something I have to find out first," he said. Once he got a good grip, Kusanogi dragged her to him. They were then trapped inside a green peapod, and were immediately transported into Kusanogi's apartment. "Let me go!" she demanded. Kusanogi dropped her on the floor. "What the hell is your problem!" she yelled. "There is something that you must know. Something you might hate me for, but it's really your fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"The book you read about the Kushinada, it's not true." Kusanogi tossed a really old book to her. The words were in beautiful calligraphy. "What is this?" she asked. "It's the true book of the princess Kushinada." Momiji opened it, and read the some-what ancient writing. It said:

_There was once a young half demon girl named Kushinada. She was the youngest of many sisters. Her family protected the ancient Mitama; it held secret power that had to be guarded well. One day, a horrible monster called the Orochi-no-Orochi, came to eat one daughter each year to cut down the family guardians. _

_Sadly, there was only one daughter left, and Kushinada and her mother were reduced to tears. Then, one day, the great storm God, Susanou-ou, slaved the monster in spite of his anger. Kushinada fell in love with him, and begged him to stay with her. Sadly, she was only 8 years old, and the god thought she was too young._

_The next year, Kushinada ran away from home in search of finding him. She stumbled into him, and begged him to love her. Without listening, he took her home. Her mother scolded her for running away. That's when she confessed her true love for him, and Susanou-ou accepted her as his bride. _

Momiji found that this story has completely different from the one she read at school. "This is the original copy. This has been changed throughout the years," said Kusanogi. "I'd rather tell you in person than the book telling you. It was written down by Susanou-ou that one day, the followers of the monster would soon resurrect for revenge.

He also wrote down the signs. 1: There will be two princess Kushinadas. 2: They will fight over the true thrown. 3: There will be a son from a relative of the Kushinada. When it is originally girls, the son will protect the Kushinada, and awaken her power of the Mitama."

Kusanogi looked at Momiji's chest and then, a duh look on his face. "The signs have happened, the Aragami have awakened."

SOOOOOOOOO! What did you think? This is my first story and first chapter. It sounds a little corny right now, but just wait!


	2. 2: Living with Him

Another Legend of Kushinada

Thanks for nothing! I got no reviews! ANYWAY! I can't wait for you guys to see my second chapter! It's going to be longer this time I hope you like it...a lot

Chapter2: Living with him

After scrolling through the papers gently, Momiji stared at Kusanogi. Once he noticed, he stared back. "What do you want?" he asked. "...Well...Mr. Kusanogi...I would like to...live sir," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh! Weren't you going to kill me?"

"You know what! I've almost forgotten!" he snickered. He released his leaf cutter-like thingies! I don't know what they're called. Anyway, Momiji started running into the kitchen, there was some spilled kool-aid on the ground, and Momiji ended up slipping on it. (What an idiot.) Anyway, when Kusanogi came in looking all-evil, he found Momiji again with her unmentionables showing...again. "_Damn_," he whispered. Momiji didn't know he was there, and said, "Darn! Now my hippopotamus underwear is red with stupid sticky kool-aid!" she said. "Hippopotamus underwear?" whispered Kusanogi. Obviously, he was too loud, and Momiji looked at him blushing. Kusanogi's mouth was wide open. "Hippopotamus _underwear?"_ He said louder. For a little bit, they were staring at each other. "Kushinada, I really don't want to know, but I will kill you now!" Momiji begged for mercy with tears running down her face and everything. When Kusanogi had her in a corner, he burst out laughing. Momiji was wiping away her tears when he was doing this. The poor girl was all confused. "FOOL! Were you not listening to me when I said the son of a distant Kushinada would protect you? Princess, I'm that distant son!" Momiji was relieved...very relieved.

Kusanogi helped her off the ground, and led her to the living room. "Now that you've told me all of this, can I go home now?" she asked. "If I was intending for you to go home, I wouldn't be bringing you here then would I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that were here, you can't afford to leave this house."

"Why not?"

"Because the Aragami have already spread, and are looking for you now. Some are even surrounding this very apartment. So it's almost impossible to leave." Momiji's heart was pounding hard and fast. "Then why did you take me away from my family and friends?!"

"Because you would've been killed, and would've put your family in danger. So now you're living with me, is that a problem?" Momiji made her cheeks puffy. "Since there are no problems, I will show you to your room now."

Momiji slowly walked behind him to her room. It was behind his, and was much more spacious. "I hope you like this. Oh yeah! There are some rules you have to follow. Since you don't have a job to repay me of my kindness, you can make me breakfast every morning and dress up in a playboy bunny outfit and shake your little hippopotamus tail feather!" Momiji started blushing, and was ready to pounce. "You jerk!" she yelled. When she was about to smack him, he caught the flying hand. Remember when I said I would have to help you awaken your powers? I don't know how to do it, or what it means, but I will find it, and afterwards, you will be able to go home because you'll be able to protect yourself. You won't be under me anymore." Kusanogi looked into Momiji's eyes, and reminded himself of Kaede. The reminiscing got a little out of hand, and he hugged Momiji passionately. Momiji also took it the wrong way. She thought Kusanogi meant to hug her, so she hugged him back. Instantly, she fell in love with Kusanogi (and I don't blame her! Any guy who hugs me like that, SHOOT I'd be all over them, that's just my nature ')

One day, Momiji was listening to the radio; she found one of her favorite songs (my favorite song) Only U by Ashanti. She was dancing and singing sexy when Kusanogi was peeking through the door. "Just fuck me!" he whispered. When Momiji was stripping, he said, "OH just fuck me sideways!!" he said really loud. Momiji heard him, and of course...killed him. This routine went on and off in the house of Kusanogi.

(I'm not exactly an action-writing- person, so I'll skip the Aragami attacks.) After a while, Momiji no longer saw Kusanogi as much as she used to. He was always outside fighting Aragami away from his apartment. Momiji was afraid to be by herself. She would go to the TAC, but Kusanogi would forbid it. He hates them.

Suddenly, a voice came to Momiji, a familiar voice from the original series. Her body was eager to follow it, or her Mitama was eager to follow it. She walked out the apartment building, passing right by Kusanogi. "Where are you going?" he asked in rage. "I thought I told you not to leave the building!" When he tried to grab her, a small snake like creature would come out of the barrier that surrounded her. Kusanogi had no choice but to follow. She led him to a familiar cave to a familiar chamber, and found the baby on the ground, but this child is not Susanou-ou. (You guys thought it was Susanou-ou didn't you? Muahahaha! You're wrong.) The child had a Mitama on his neck. Kusanogi looked around to see if anyone was around to claim it, and of course he saw...Kaede. Kaede was asleep, and did not notice him. "Kaede!" he yelled. She was startled. She grabbed the child and ran inside a secret passage way. Kusanogi tried to follow, but whenever he'd touch the locked door, he would be electrocuted. After many attempts Kusanogi stopped trying, and went back to his apartment. He locked himself in his room, and occasionally he'd leave it unlocked for Momiji to come in.

One night, Momiji heard cries coming from Kusanogi's room. She wanted to check on him. She knocked three times and entered. "Kusanogi! I just wanted to see if everything was alright," but what she saw was not all right. She found Kusanogi on top of Kaede both were naked. Momiji couldn't believe it. After that hug that Kusanogi gave her, she thought they were...were... Momiji stormed out and went back into her room. Unfortunately, Kusanogi did not notice her intrusion. Momiji ran to the TAC.

SOOOOOOOOOOOO what did you think? I really hope this one is better. The next chapter will be full of suspense! I guarantee! R&R Please!


	3. 3: THE RAPE!

Another Legend of Kushinada

I'm a quick updater, and I hope you like my next chapter!

3: The rape

"How could this happen?" Momiji said to herself. "Kaede was supposed to be dead damn it!" It started to rain, and Momiji was walking alone in Tokyo. It took a few hours before she found the TAC. "GASP! Momiji!" said Ms. Takeuchi. Momiji fell on the steps, soaking wet. Ms. Takeuchi had to drag her in. "Mr. Kunikida! I need a little help!" she yelled. Everyone came forward to help Momiji get settled inside. She laid down on the couch with a lot of covers over her. "Momiji! Wow! I haven't seen you since the Aragami attacked," said Mr. Kunikida. "I know," she whispered hoarsely. "So where were you all this time?" asked Koume. "I was trapped inside Kusanogi's house."

"Kusanogi!" They all gasped. "

"Yes, he was helping me defeat the Aragami...so he can awaken my 'Kushinada' powers. I think it's useless because he's not letting me do anything."

"What are you talking about? The Kushinada doesn't have powers... does she?" asked Ms. Takeuchi.

"She was only a mortal woman!" said Yagashi.

"No, she was a half demon, and she was nine years old when she became the princess Kushinada."

"Where did you hear something like that?" asked Matsudara.

"Kusanogi told me. The legend has been changed over time. The Kushinada was the one who possessed the Mitama, not the Aragami. She's the one who protected it. Now it's my turn, but I don't know how! In the legend, Kusanogi is the key to awakening my powers." Everyone didn't know what she was talking about.

Momiji stayed at the house of Mr. Kunikida. She had Kaede's old room. She couldn't stand seeing her pictures. She threw them out the window, when she saw Kusanogi.

She stared at him in anger. He seemed angrier. "Why are you here?! I thought I told you not to go any where near the TAC!" He yelled. "I saw you with Kaede..." She said it straight out and calm. Kusanogi was breathless. He couldn't say anything. "And after you hugged me, I thought...I foolishly thought...that we had something." Kusanogi was embarrassed. "What did you see?"

"Enough to start crying."

"Momiji...I'm really sorry. I can make it up to you! I'll take you somewhere tomorrow! Just wait at my apartment at 9:30pm ok?" Momiji thought this was the beginning of their "newly found" relationship.

8:00 that night, Kusanogi was making arrangements for their dinner at a Bonsai restaurant. When he was done making arrangements, he was going to go pick up Momiji, whom was at his house again, Kaede showed up leaning on the wall. "Kusanogi...can I have a word with you?" she asked. "I want nothing to do with you Kaede," he said walking off. "No Kusanogi," she grabbed his arm tight. "We need to talk about..._our_ destiny."

Meanwhile, Momiji was sooo excited about going out with Kusanogi. She made herself very pretty, and extra special for Kusanogi. She was combing her hair in the mirror, when Murakumo showed up. She screeched, and stared at him. "Who are you?" she asked. He chuckled and looked over to his shoulder. A demon appeared beside him. He had long black hair, and goldenrod eyes. "What do you want?" Murakumo looked at her chest, and her shirt opened and her Mitama showed, green of course.

"Hmm! Kushinada! I see that Kusanogi hasn't...released your powers yet," he chuckled. The demon beside him also chuckled. "What do you mean?"

Murakumo didn't answer, he snapped his fingers, and the demon came forth. "The demon here is going to attack you...and Kusanogi isn't here to save you. Do you know where he is?" Momiji looked dumbfounded. "Of course! He's making reservations for us to go out tonight."

"Oh really?" Murakumo held up a mirror, and it showed Kusanogi and Kaede talking together. Momiji's heart was broken. "Is he making reservations now?"

Suddenly, the demon grabbed her tight. She couldn't break free. "Kusanogi is too busy with Kaede to save you," said Murakumo. "He's also too busy to awaken your powers, so Jenza will." Murakumo disappeared, leaving Momiji with the demon. He forced himself on her, ripping the clothes off her back, and some skin, more like...a lot of skin.

Meanwhile, Murakumo appeared in Kusanogi and Kaede's conversation. When Kaede and Murakumo looked at each other, they began laughing. Kusanogi was confused. "Kusanogi, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Murakumo. "What?"

"The Kushinada! Where is she? Why isn't she with you?"

"She's waiting for me, who are you!" Murakumo didn't answer. Suddenly, the baby floated into Kaede's arms. "We couldn't wait for you Kusanogi, so we sent someone else to awaken my sister's powers for you," said Kaede. "What do you mean?" Kaede and Murakumo looked at each other with wide eyes. "I can't believe you don't know! You're the distant son! You should know all about this!" said Kaede. "Can't you see this baby in my arms? He is the result of awakening my powers. It was what you should have done with Momiji a long time ago. In order for our plans to be fulfilled, we had to get someone else to awaken her powers."

Kusanogi realized what they meant. He had to break Momiji's virginity! "You better hurry up, before that someone else takes that job away from you," said Murakumo. Kusanogi hurried to his apartment, but when he tried to get in, a large barrier covered the place.

Inside, Momiji was covered in blood, and brutally raped with the demon still going. The demon through her against the wall, and disappeared. Momiji's Mitama turned gold, and glistened in the air.

The barrier lifted, and Kusanogi rushed in. He saw blood all over the walls, bed, and floor. He saw Momiji in the corner, with her arms folder, and her head in her knees. "Momiji?" Kusanogi said softly.

"I want nothing...to do with you..." her voice was firm, and hoarse. "Momiji...I'm so sorry...If I would've known...I guess I can't give you an excuse...can I? Momiji...I tried to get here...but a barrier, it was surrounding the house...Momiji?"

"How can I trust you...after all, you didn't care about me, you were...with Kaede..."

Momiji fainted. Kusanogi felt so guilty. He took off his coat, and put it over Momiji. When he picked her up, blood ran quickly from her vagina. "What did he do to you?" he whispered. He carried her through the dark streets, to the TAC. When he came in, they thought he did something to her. They quickly took her away, and worked on her in the lab. They told Kusanogi nothing, not even that she was okay.

Kusanogi slipped through her window, and looked at her solemnly. He remembered Kaede and Murakumo's words. He was the one who was supposed take away Momiji's virginity. He thought for a moment...maybe there was still time? Kusanogi made love to Momiji in her sleep.

-----------------------------------------

SOOOOOOOOOO! How did you like that? Cool huh? My next chapter is coming right up! R&R!!


	4. 4:THE FORMER KUSHINADAS

Another Legend of Kushinada

Thank you Kumi-kun for writing the first review and I'm sorry about the Kusanogi thing! So this is my fourth chapter, and I think you'll hate Kusanogi even more!

4: Kushinadas of the past

After awakening in a lot of pain, Momiji looked out her window. "I'm in Kunikida's house?" she asked herself. She sat up in bed, with her window open. The gentle breeze flew about her face. She got up from bed, and walked downstairs. She saw Mr. Kunikida at the coffee table; he was looking through a stack of papers. "Hello Mr. Kunikida," her voice was still hoarse. He looked up and smiled. Momiji really needed that smile. "Good morning Momiji! Would you like some breakfast?" he offered. "No thank-you, but how did I get here?" Kunikida paused, and put down the stacks of paper. "Kusanogi brought you here," he said. Momiji paused, and froze in the hallway. "Is that so?"

"Momiji...I know what happened."

"Really?"

"You won't be going back. Obviously he was no respect of the Kushinada. Don't worry about your clothes, we can go shopping this afternoon." Momiji exhaled loudly, and shakily. "Mr. Kunikida? Will we be fighting the Aragami?"

"That's what the TAC does!"

AT KUSANOGI'S HOUSE:

Kusanogi paced through Momiji's (used to be) room. "Why did I run into Kaede? Why didn't I just go past her?!" he banged his fist into the wall. "Momiji is never going to forgive me. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see me anymore." He sat down on her (used to be) bed, when Kaede came through the door. "I see that she left," she said.

"Get out of my house Kaede!" he yelled.

"I can't do that. Time is running out for our plans. I need you to go to my parent's family reunion, the former Kushinadas."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Why else? To kill them all!"

"Kaede!" Kaede came face to face with Kusanogi, and was rubbing his hair. "It's the destiny of the only son. Only the present Kushinadas will survive. The Kushinadas of the past will parish, and a new legend will be born."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the legend Kusanogi." She held out her hand for him to grab. "I won't hurt Momiji again."

"How will she know? She won't go back anytime soon. She's heavily protected at Kunikida's house." Kusanogi stayed quiet. He didn't know what to do. It is claimed that it is his destiny to kill the past Kushinadas, but he's afraid of hurting Momiji. Kaede decided to be a little more persuasive. She started massaging his shoulders and whispering in his ear. "Kusanogi...It's your destiny...It's our plan...The new Kushinada legend will begin. It all starts with you Kusanogi. You have to make this happen." Stupidly, Kusanogi agreed to Kaede's prediction.

MOMIJI'S NEW SCHOOL

"Everyone! This is Momiji Fugimiya. She will only be joining us for a temporary amount of time. Make her feel welcome," said her teacher. Momiji sat at her desk. She gained friends quickly!

After school, Momiji was walking home. She suddenly had a vision. She saw Murakumo walking up to her, and he blew up the whole street, killing everything and everyone in his path.

When she came back to reality, she did indeed see Murakumo. She ran off of that street as fast as she could. She thought if she did, he wouldn't kill everyone, but she was mistaken. He blew it up anyway. Momiji went flying onto a playground that was about 150 yards away.

Murakumo came up from the flames, and followed Momiji slowly. She started running, not knowing where she was going. In fact, she was going straight to her mother's house, where her family reunion was held.

Inside, Kusanogi carried out the dreadful deed. He killed every single former Kushinada. He was so guilty afterwards. "Well done Kusanogi," said Kaede. She put her hand on his shoulder.

Momiji walked in, and saw relatives on the floor; the blood was covering the floor, and walls. "What the Hell happened!" she yelled. Murakumo came in after her. "Looks like someone killed them. Good riddance to bad rubbish!" he snickered. Momiji grabbed him by his neck. "How dare you!" she yelled. He chuckled, like he had nothing to fear. "Wait! I think I hear something. Maybe someone is still alive in this house." Murakumo led her to her mother's master bedroom. There, she saw Kusanogi with his bloody thorn watch-cha-ma-call'ems. "Kusanogi! What have you done?" yelled Kaede. She was pretending to cry. "Why did you kill my mother and the others?" Momiji couldn't believe her ears. "Kusanogi did this?" she whispered to herself.

Kusanogi couldn't believe the act that Kaede was putting on. "Kaede! What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't you make me seem stupid Kusanogi!"

"Bitch!"

"Get out of my house!" Kusanogi noticed Momiji in the doorway looking shocked. "No, Momiji. This isn't...it's not..." Kusanogi couldn't really give an excuse. Kaede was being a trader at the moment. He knew that Kaede and Murakumo were setting him up. Momiji couldn't stay anymore. She was too angry. She walked out the house. "I will KILL Kusanogi! I WILL!!" her Mitama grew red.

---------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOOOO! You liked that one didn't you! R&R Please.


	5. 5:HYPER ARAGAMI

Another Legend of Kushinada

I'm almost running out of ideas! But I'll try my best to make chapter five interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed

5:Hyper Aragami

Momiji stomped home, but she was walking, she sensed numerous Aragami all around her. Her heart was pounding, and so was her Mitama. She ran quickly through the busy streets of Tokyo. No matter how far, she kept sensing them in the same place, moving with her. When she entered Kunikida's house, she presence disappeared.

"Hello Momiji!" yelled Kunikida whom was in the kitchen, poking his head out.

"Hello..." she said out of breath.

"I didn't even know that you were out!"

"I just went to...go get some air."

"Seems like you're out of it to me! HAHA!"

"Yeah Mr. Kunikida...that was really funny..." she walked upstairs to her room.

She saw Yagashi looking through her books. "Mr.. Yagashi?" He bumped his head on the bookshelf. "AHH! Momiji!"

"What are you doing?" she was still talking dully.

"Uh...uh...that's a good question!" Momiji just stared at him without blinking. " Mr. Yagashi I would like to stay in my room alone please."

" Uh is there some thing you want to talk about?"

" No."

"Are you sure? Because I'm you'll find me a good listener."

"It's okay, I'm just really tired." Yagashi left the room, and Momiji pounced on her bed. "Why would he do something like that!" thinking of the tragic incident, tears rolled down her face. "Everyone's gone...their...all gone," she was whispering to herself. "But...what should I do! I can't _kill_ Kusanogi. I'm no match for him. I can't even stab a squirrel!"

As time went by, Mr. Kunikida was getting worried, for she didn't come out of her room. "Momiji! Is everything ok up there!" he yelled. There was no answer. "Momiji?" He walked upstairs to her room, and found her in the dark looking out the open window. "Momiji?" She turned around, and found that her shirt had been torn open and her Mitama grew an angry red. "What the Hell?" yelled Mr. Kunikida. "I will use this Mitama for a good purpose. I will search for Kusanogi, and when I find him, I kill him."

"Momiji we all want to kill him! I don't understand what you're doing! Momiji, you don't seem like your self."

Suddenly, a snake Aragami appeared, slithering through her window. "The True Kushinada Is Here!" It hissed. "Suddenly, more serpent Aragami came with their red eyes searching her room. "Kill the Kushinada!" they all whispered. "Momiji!" yelled a voice. Dead serpents were flying everywhere, and Kusanogi flew inside. "Momiji! You have to leave!" Momiji looked at him angrily. "You ruined my chance," she said monotony. "What?" he asked. "Get out of my face. I don't need you anymore."

"Momiji? What the!" Momiji's eyes turned red, and her voice changed. "A new legend will arrive." Suddenly, more Aragami appeared outside here window. "You're making a mistake! You can't kill an Aragami with your bear hands Momiji!"

"How dare you still talk to me after what you did to the former Kushinadas. One day, I will find a suitable punishment for you."

Kusanogi looked down at his feet. "I have no excuse for what I've done. But you must understand I was tricked. I would never do anything to hurt you Momiji."

Momiji acted like she didn't here anything he said. More Aragami were coming in by the minute, and Murakumo appeared. "They know the time has come. They know the seed has been planted inside Momiji, and they are afraid of being destroyed." Kusanogi looked at Momiji, then back at Murakumo. "What seed?" he asked. Murakumo shrugged his shoulders, and chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough. Right now we must protect her! WE can't afford the seed to die."

Kusanogi had no clue what he meant, but he feared Momiji's life when he said that. By now millions of Aragami came. The fight lasted all night, and half the next day. Strangely, Momiji had a staff. A staff with a red orb. It blew a horrible wind of fire, killing most of the Aragami, and easily destroying the Mitama.

Late that evening, the Aragami finally stopped flowing. Everyone was extremely tired. "They have regrouped. They will arrive again soon. Keep your Kushinada safe, for I must tend to mine." With that, Murakumo leaped away.

Kusanogi almost fainted on Momiji's bed. Momiji's Mitama became a pail green, and her eyes were normal. "so...tired..." she fainted on the spot. Kusanogi struggled to catch her. He laid her in her bed. "I can't believe we are in this situation. You have suffered so much, and you think I've betrayed you. He grabbed her hand, and kissed it. "If only you knew how I was set up. Trust me, I would never try and hurt you. You should have figured that out by now. I'm still here aren't I?" He felt a squeeze in Momiji's hand. "It was hard to forget what you did...but I forgive you...Kusanogi..." Her eyes were still closed, but a smile was on her face. Kusanogi smiled and kissed her forehead.

I Admit...it took a little longer than I thought. hehehehe


	6. 6: UnExpecting

WUZZUP!! ITZ BEEN YEARS SINCE I PULLED THIS OLD THING UP. LATS SEE IF I STILL GOT IT.

6: UNEXPECTED

Momiji awoke from a bizarre feeling in her belly, a twirly-like feeling. She threw herself on the floor, and crawled to the bathroom. "O Jesus! O God! O Mary! O Joseph! O Allah!" She soon threw up blue shit that she never ever thought she had eaten. "What the hell?" She said. She stared at the blue goop, and watched it form into a face…the face of the demon who brutally raped her. She froze not knowing what to do. "O shit…" she said.

"It's been done…" it said.

"What?"

"The time has finally come. In the next year or two, he will teach the world something. Both of them will."

"Shut the fuck up!" She leaned over to flush the toilet.

"If you try to kill this baby, you will die as well." He said right before Momiji actually pressed the handle.

Once again Momiji felt sick. She placed her hand over her stomach, and she began gagging. "…child…child! You have got to be fucking kidding me! O my god!" She began to dig in the cabinets for pills, alcohol, vinegar, hot cheetos, anything to make the baby die, but then she remembered what the demon said. "Why is this happening to me? Why me! Why be the Kushinada? And who the hell would want to be!" Momiji went into a break down. She laid next to the toilet, and cried herself to sleep.

Kusanogi was on the way up to the apartment. (Momiji decided to get back with him) He had buckets and more of flowers and candy in each arm. Before he bought them, he made a promise to never glance at Kaede ever again, and to never leave Momiji's side. When he stepped inside, the first thing he saw was the demon who raped Momiji. He dropped everything and took out those grass blades. "You! Get the fuck out!" he said, but the demon did not budge.

"Does Momiji know?" he asked Kusanogi without flinching.

"Know what?"

"That you raped her too."

"I didn't rape her!"

"What do you call it then?"

"…"

"I guess we have to see in 9 months, whose baby this is."

Kusanogi stopped breathing for a second, and the demon disappeared. "Momiji is…what?" He fell to the floor.

"Kusanogi? Is that you?" Momiji was calling from the bathroom. He walked slowly in, and just looked at her as she laid on the floor. "That son of a bitch knocked me up! What am I gonna do?" She crawled to his feet, and began to cry again. "Kusanogi! I'm only 16! How can I do this?"

"Not by yourself…I'll be with you." He bent down to rub her head. "It will be hard, but always remember that there is someone out there that is way worse off than you are. That's what keeps me going in life. We'll do this together."

He lifted her chin and kissed her lips. At the top of his mind, he was debating whether he should tell her the truth. They just got back together after a month or two of no communication. He can't mess up. He decided that it wasn't the right time.


End file.
